


Sannin-gumi (Three People)

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [17]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: The Sunday picnic caused some problems. Ijuuin and Yanase solve theirs the usual way, while Ichimaru turns to new friends for help and gets more than he could have ever imagined.





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Tokyo Yaoiverse friends. If you're new here, welcome, and I humbly suggest reading the Intro chapter for the first story, The Tyrant Moves to Tokyo, for an overview of my ideas/goals for the series.
> 
> After the last entry went all straight, this one brings the gay back, hoo boy. This overlaps Tyrant Runs in the Family. Lemons in the first and last chapters. There are bunch of cameos of the picnic crowd, but the story starts with Ijuuin/Yanase then moves to Ichimaru, Hiroto, and Isogai - single guys banding together. Enjoy and feel free to comment!
> 
> All rights belong to -
> 
> Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako  
Junjou Romantica/Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi – Nakamura Shungiku  
Sayonara Game trilogy - Minaduki Yuu  
Heart no Kakurega – Natsume Isaku  
Hitorijime My Hero - Arii Memeco

**Fallout**

Ijuuin Kyou watched Todo run off after the young woman, his insides twisted with anger at himself. This day was turning out to be the complete opposite of what he'd been hoping for – a pleasant excursion with his new lover in a beautiful location, surrounded by like-minded friends and colleagues. Now, he'd made an ugly mess because of his cynicism and bad habits.

_I hope Misaki isn't going to pay for my problems. And Yuu..._He didn't have to look at Yanase Yuu sitting beside him to know he was royally pissed. _Dammit! What is wrong with me, sneering at that girl's feelings? I'm an asshole. Ugh!_ He laid back on the blanket and put his arm across his face.

“I'm sorry. That scene was entirely my fault.”

Yoshino was quick to try and smooth things over. “No, Ijuuin, she was rude to you. I can't imagine what got into her – she was very respectful to me. She is pretty young, maybe going through some kind of teenage rebellion?”

“She was sharp,” Hatori said, not pulling any punches. “She saw what he didn't think she would notice, and she called him on it.”

“Hatori!”

“It's the truth, isn't it Ijuuin-sensei? I don't think you even love Misaki anymore, but you can't stop yourself from reacting to him. You made him miserable with your pursuit – I heard he almost quit Marukawa because of you – and he still flinches in your company. And I also saw you smirk at that girl's attraction to the young man and how you put on a phony charm for your fans. All of that, while you're here with someone else at your side.”

“What?” Yoshino whispered. “What she said...about Ijuuin, Misaki, and Usami-sensei...?

Ijuuin sensed that Hatori wasn't talking to just him alone. That cold speech was aimed at Yuu as well, who still had lingering resentment about losing Yoshino to Hatori.

“Yes, Chiaki, that was true. You aren't in the office, so you haven't seen what happens when the three of them are in the same room. And I'm sorry, but for a shoujo writer, you are strangely oblivious to tension between real people. How can you write about love, but never see the problems it causes?”

Chiaki looked wounded. “Hatori! That isn't fair! I haven't seen them all together the way you have! And you never tell me anything about work.”

“Forget about them! What about me? What about Yanase? How long did you insist on misunderstanding what was happening between the three of us? And how selfish can you be, to keep him by your side, when you know it makes us both upset? Fuck!” Hatori stood up. “I'm sorry. I have to cool off.” He walked away in the opposite direction from that taken by the young couple.

“My goodness,” Ijuuin drawled. He didn't even bother to move his arm. “I never suspected Hatori could blow up like that. He doesn't like me much, does he? You'd better go after him, Yoshino. If you love him, that is.”

Yoshino stared at him, then at Yanase, and finally at Hatori's stiff back as it vanished around a corner. He scrambled up and took off, calling back, “I'm sorry Yuu, Ijuuin. See you later!”

Silence fell between the two remaining men. Finally, Yanase asked quietly, “Are you over Misaki? Truly?”

“Yes.” He said it flatly, with no hesitation. “That was...habit. Both my reaction to him and the way I treated her. I still care about him, just as you will always care about Yoshino. If you'll accept advice from someone like me, you should give those two space. Not just for their sake, but your own as well. It helps, a little. I purposefully set us up way over here to give Misaki and Usami-sensei their space. That worked out well, haha.”

Yanase moved Ijuuin's arm away from his face, his beautiful, dark eyes searching for reassurance. “'Broken and lonely,' you said to her.”

Ijuuin reached up and caressed Yanase's cheek. “Not anymore. Truly. I have scars, but they're fading.” Moving his hand to the back of Yanase's head, he drew him down for a soft but passionate kiss.

“Someone might see us,” Yanase murmured.

“Do you care?” Ijuuin asked, his lips drifting down the long line of Yanase's neck.

“No. But I don't have a reputation to protect. Ahh.”

“True...” Ijuuin sat up and looked around. They were already back off the path and partly hidden by plants. Just behind them, the bushes were thicker. Taking Yanase by the hand, he dragged him deeper into the greenery until they were completely hidden from view. “Here.”

They knelt down, pulled off their shirts, then embraced again. Yanase matched his pace kiss for kiss, bit his ear while Ijuuin sucked a mark onto his neck. “Mmm, Yuu - hands only, here.”

“Don't care!” Yanase tugged both their shorts down and they pressed bare erections together, rubbing against each other. Ijuuin wet his finger and reached behind to tease Yanase's tight entrance a little before sliding it in. The mangaka's other hand gripped both cocks, already slick from their sweat and excitement, and stroked them. Yanase tangled his hands in Ijuuin's hair, kept their mouths locked together so that their moans and gasps were muffled and swallowed.

At the last minute, Ijuuin pushed Yanase back and crouched to take him into his mouth. He caught and swallowed Yanase's release as his own spurted onto the ground. “Nnngh! Kyou! So good!” Yanase kept his voice to a ragged whisper.

Straightening up, Ijuuin kissed him and then laughed breathlessly. “You've got me acting like a horny teenager! Jacking off in the bushes!”

“Is that a problem?” Yanase asked with amusement, pulling up his shorts and reaching for their shirts. He handed Ijuuin's over.

“Nope.” He fixed his own clothes. “It's a goddamn miracle.” _Soon,_ he thought. _I'm almost ready to say it._ “Come here.” He brushed at Yanase's mussed up hair, then smoothed his own. “Am I presentable?”

“You're gorgeous, and you know it!”

“Mmm, and you're sexy as hell.” He snatched one last kiss, then they both emerged from the bushes and resumed their positions on the blanket.

Moments later, Kirishima came by. “Kyou! How did you get back here? I just walked past a minute ago. Hiyori said she saw you and I wanted to ask about that signing we've set up for next month...” He took a longer look at the two of them, both faces flushed. Ijuuin wore an expression of innocence, while Yanase stared into space as if bored, but his neck was sporting a prominent kiss mark. Then he looked at all the shrubs and trees and raised an eyebrow. “The plants grow conveniently thick in this park don't they?”

“Do they? I hadn't noticed. About that signing...”


	2. Frustration

**Frustrated**

“Ichimaru, why aren't you with Aikawa? Not that we mind having you hanging out with us again.”

“No point, Izumi,” Ichimaru answered. “She hauled a bunch of work out here. Besides, we have nothing to talk about.” He sighed and leaned back on his elbows to stare up at the cloudless sky. “All we ever do is fuck. And we can't do that here, so whatever.”

The neighbor-friends exchanged looks. “Oi, Ichimaru, you shouldn't say that,” Momota scolded him.

“Why? It's the truth. The Marukawa guys warned me, and she laid out the rules upfront. Fun in bed, that's it. And when either of us wants out, it's over. I'm ready to end it.”

“If it was that sort of arrangement, why do you look depressed?” Haruto asked. “You both got what you wanted.”

“Oh, I don't know. I guess I was hoping something more might develop. I want what you and Izumi have, Haruto. And Momo and Jin. Friend and lover.”

“Start with friends first, then.”

“All of my friends are already in relationships! Except for Ayano and Hazuki. And I know neither of you are interested in me that way. I'm not rich enough for Ayano (“True.”) and Hazuki...”

“I'm devoted to my job, just like Aikawa.”

Izumi thought about it. “Well, if you could choose anyone, who would you want? Anyone in mind?”

Flattening out, Ichimaru put his hands over his face. He muttered a name.

“Who?”

“Morinaga.”

“...! Uh...”

“I know! It's stupid! Argh!” He rolled over and pounded his fist on the ground. “I'm an idiot! He's been too nice to me. It'll go away - I'm sure it's just a crush.”

“Ooh, Ichimaru!” Ayano giggled. “I'm pretty sure he's a seme.”

Pushing up to his knees, Ichimaru looked at her in confusion. “Huh?”

“You know – a '_seme!_'” He still didn't get it. She huffed. “SEX. One gives, one receives, seme, uke, top, bottom, yes? I swear, I'm going to give you some BL to read.”

Ichimaru gaped at her, then his face turned bright red. “Errk! I wasn't thinking about _that! _Besides, how can you tell?”

“Well, you should at least be aware of it, silly! You can't always tell, not for sure. In manga, the taller guy is usually the seme, but of course, real life doesn't follow that. And some couples switch. Still, I think he is.” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Definitely,” Jin said out of the blue.

“Ohmygod! Now I'm going to be looking at all my friends and thinking about that! GAH!”

Izumi laughed. Haruto asked, “What difference does it make? I mean, I know which we prefer, but it shouldn't matter outside of the bedroom. It feels good either way, right Izumi?”

“Errr.” Izumi took a deep breath and pushed aside his extreme reluctance to talk about this. “Yes, Haruto. It does.” His own cheeks flushing, he carefully didn't meet anyone's eyes, though they had all turned to stare at him.

“I think it's something most men think about if they find themselves attracted to another man. We worry that being the uke means we are lacking masculinity because we're taught that way by society. But all that really matters is that you're both comfortable with the...role. Whichever you end up doing.”

Ichimaru gulped. “Izumi, you have bigger balls than anyone I've ever met.”

Momo choked, then couldn't hold it back. He fell over, laughing his ass off. One by one, the rest joined him until they were all nearly hysterical. It was several minutes before the laughter died down and everyone recovered.

“What was so funny?” They all looked up in surprise. “What?” asked Morinaga, “Something on my face?”

Before Izumi could stop him, Haruto asked, “Are you the seme? Or do you guys switch?”

“Oi!” Izumi clapped his hand over Haruto's mouth too late. “Um, sorry, Morinaga. We were just...”

“Ichimaru had never thought about it that far,” Hazuki explained calmly. “About the uh...dynamics of two men together. We teased him, but I think we were all a little embarrassed to be discussing such things, so we kind of lost it.”

“Hmm, it is kind of awkward to talk about, isn't it?” Morinaga glanced around then squatted down and said, “With Senpai I am. But I've been uke before. And I would again if he wanted it. If he ever finds out I told you that he'll kill me, so keep it secret, okay?”

He patted Ichimaru on the shoulder. “Done with Aikawa? Someone else caught your eye?”

“N-no. I mean, yes I'm going to break it off with her. But no one in mind!” Ichimaru stammered out. “Nope! I'm thinking celibacy might be good for a while!”

“Well, if you ever do become interested in a guy, feel free to ask me or Hiroto anything. He's got no hang-ups talking about sex stuff, and he'll give you good advice – practical. Better than the internet, unless you know what to search for.”

“Um. Thanks. Oh, did you come over for a reason?”

“No, just stretching my legs. Senpai fell asleep and he'd be mad if he woke up to find me watching him. He's so pretty when he's asleep! I just want to stare at him and pet him! But he'd punch me. Hey, when Kanako – Tatsumi – went by earlier with Misaki, did she go left around the pond?”

Izumi answered. “Yeah, they went around the pond. But she came back and went the other way, along the river there,” he pointed to the right path. “She was with that tall guy - Shinosuke, I think his name is - holding hands.” Izumi smiled. “They looked cute together.”

“Oh boy. Senpai is not going to like that. He's got a sister complex. I'd better go back and prepare for the explosion.” Morinaga stood up and gave a cheerful wave. “See you all later!”

They watched him go back to the blanket he was sharing with Tatsumi, who was just waking up. Then Hazuki said, “Ichimaru, you have good taste at least.”

“I see why Hiroto calls him 'Angel,'” Izumi added.

Ayano and Haruto nodded in agreement. Momo would have also, but he didn't dare praise another man with Jin around.

“Devoted to his Senpai lover. Good man.” Jin said.

“You guys are not helping!” He stood up. “I'm going to the toilet.” But then he took a step back and sat down again. “Whoa!”

Tatsumi Kanako came tearing down the path, Shinosuke in hot pursuit. She looked dead serious but he was laughing as he chased her.

“Go, Tatsumi, go!” Ayano and Hazuki yelled.

“Pass her, dude! You can do it!” called some of the guys from the group of high schoolers beside them.

She aimed for her brother and slid face-first onto the blanket like a baseball player in perfect form. Shinosuke dropped down beside her.

“Holy cow! Did you see that?”

“She was amazing!”

“Woohoo! Yatta!” The girls cheered their own.

“He wasn't really trying,” Momo commented.

“Oh shut up, Momo!” Ayano scolded him. “Did you see her shoes? You try running like that in sandals.”

Even from their area, they could hear Tatsumi-sensei ranting. Shinosuke made his escape, and Kanako strolled off soon after, ignoring her brother completely. Morinaga was stuck calming his lover down, just as he'd predicted.

Ichimaru was watching Shinosuke talk with Misaki. He stole glances at the girl and seemed to be asking Misaki for a favor. She was gossiping and laughing with Aikawa and Hiyori, and they were obviously talking about Shinosuke. Both of them were sparkling.

“It's not fair!” Ichimaru moaned.

“Huh?”

“They just met today, and they are already giving each other The Look.”

“What's 'The Look?'” Ayano asked.

“See that blond kid with the piercings and the handsome guy beside him?” They all turned to see. Blondie and Handsome were staring at each other, faces serious but soft, completely unaware of anything but each other. “Now, look over there at Misaki and Usami-sensei.” Usami was brushing some hair off Misaki's blushing face. “And over there, Naru and Usami-sama.” They were whispering to each other and laughing.

“The Look.” Ichimaru sighed. “Faces glowing, expressions intimate, a sort of aura surrounding them and connecting them. That's what I want. Izumi and Haruto have it. Momo and Jin have it too, though they hide it better. Morinaga almost catches fire sometimes with Tatsumi.”

The two couples mentioned turned to each other in surprise and their gazes locked. “See?” Ichimaru asked Ayano.

“Ah, yeah.” She saw it now up close, between Izumi and Haruto, Momo and Jin.

“I need a drink,” he said, standing up again. “I'll see you guys later.”

“Oi, Ichimaru! It's Sunday, so don't forget you have to work tomorrow.”

“I won't get that drunk. But thanks, Izumi. You're a good guy.”

As they watched him go, Haruto leaned his head on Izumi's shoulder. “I hope he finds someone soon.”

“He will, Haruto. I'm sure of it.”


	3. Friends First

**Friends First**

Ichimaru walked into Mon Chaton and was glad to see Hiroto behind the bar. He planted himself in the corner, where Naru usually sat. It was quiet, Sundays being their slowest day.

“Hey Sweetie! What are you doing here? Did you go to the picnic thing?” Hiroto placed a mug of his usual beer in front of him. Ichimaru grabbed it and drained half in a series of gulps. “Oi! Slow down! What's wrong?”

“Hiroto, am I ever going to find someone? Why is everyone paired up but me?” He put his forehead down on the bar counter.

Hiroto sighed and stroked his hair. “Poor baby. A lot of happy couples at the picnic, I'm guessing. Are you and Aikawa done?”

“All but the words. I didn't even talk to her today, though she was probably thinking we'd get together after. But I got upset, so I left without saying anything. Doesn't matter - I doubt I could have gotten it up, the mood I'm in.”

Hiroto snickered. “I'll just say this. All the couples I know – they weren't actively hunting for a partner when they met. It was just...fate? Timing? I don't know. But it happened whether they wanted it to or not. So maybe stop thinking about it, if you can. Nobody's going to be attracted to a sad face like you're showing now. And you have such a nice, happy face usually.”

Ichimaru sat up and drank some more of his beer. “Did you ever love Morinaga? Or sleep with him?” His cheeks flushed.

“Angel? No. I found him very attractive, and I flirted with him outrageously. But that's because I knew right away he wouldn't take me seriously, and that he was in love with someone. He'd already found Tatsumi by the time I met him. For four years I listened to him complain and cry and try to talk himself out of loving that man. Then another two years of more problems as they began their very rocky relationship.”

Hiroto shot him a look. “Why ask me that?”

“No reason.” He drained his mug. “Can I get another beer?”

Hiroto poured one, but he didn't hand it over right away. “Look at me.” Ichimaru stared...at his ear, at his nose, but would not meet his eyes. “Dammit. Don't crush on Angel. At least, don't be serious about it. He'll never see you that way. He's incapable of seeing anyone that way who isn't Tatsumi Souichi. He'd walk past your burning body without a glance if his Senpai was calling.”

“I know! I know! I feel like I'm losing my mind!” Hiroto gave him the refill.

“Don't drink that too fast. I'm going to cut you off after one more, so make them last.”

“What? Why?”

Hiroto reached over the bar and caressed Ichimaru's cheek. His eyes had grown dark and Ichimaru's breath caught. “Because if you get drunk in here, I'm going to take you home with me. And we'll both enjoy it. Then you'll run away from me. I don't want it to go like that. I'm not looking for a one-night stand, not from you.”

“Ww-wait, what?” Ichimaru was having trouble processing that. “Why would I run?” _What am I saying? What did he just say? Have I actually lost my mind already?_

“Because you're scared. Because you're playing it safe – first with Aikawa, and now with Angel. They can't love you back, so you don't have to really give them your heart, or risk it being broken. If it's hopeless to begin with, then you won't have expectations that can be crushed.” Hiroto pulled his hand back, transformed back into the friendly bartender.

“When you're ready, we'll both know it. And you won't need to get drunk first. I won't chase you. You come to me and I'll be here.”

He moved off to serve another customer, leaving Ichimaru speechless. _What.The.Fuck. This is the weirdest day ever! What does he know about my feelings? I'm not a coward! Am I? _ He barely registered when a man in a suit sat down beside him.

“Ichimaru, right? From the orphanage fundraiser?”

“Huh? Ahh...um. What?”

“Wow, are you drunk this early? Hey, Hiroto! Can I get a scotch? And I think Ichimaru might need some water.”

The drinks appeared as Ichimaru recovered some small part of his wits. “I'm sorry. I've had a very strange day and too much heat. Picnic in the park. Um, fundraiser...Isogai? You know Morinaga and Tatsumi from somewhere?”

“My best friend married Tatsumi's younger brother. That's right, the picnic was today! Damn job called me in on a Sunday, so I'm going to get even by taking Wednesday afternoon off to play hooky with Kanako.”

Hiroto came back. “Tatsumi's going to let you take his little sister out on a date?”

“It's not a date! She's a child, only seventeen! Like a little sister to me too. Anyway, she does what she wants – he's wrapped around her baby finger.”

“Ha!” Ichimaru laughed bitterly. “That child hooked herself a man today. About my age, I think.”

“WHAT?!” Both Isogai and Hiroto gaped at him.

Ichimaru filled them in on the events of the day. Mostly.

“Hmm, I can't wait to tease her about it. I guess it has been more than two years since I've seen her – we just text and talk on the phone sometimes. So she's all grown up and filled out, huh? That's weird.” Isogai sipped his scotch. “Makes me feel old.”

“How old are you?” Ichimaru asked.

“Twenty-eight going on eighty. That's what it feels like anyway. I need a new girlfriend.”

“What happened to the last one? She dump you?”

“Nah. Her company offered her a promotion if she transferred. And off she went. We agreed we didn't want to try the long-distance thing.”

“So she dumped you!” Ichimaru shoulder-bumped him and held up his beer. “Here's to the miserable single life! Kampai!”

Isogai clinked his glass with the mug and they both drank. Hiroto just shook his head. Ichimaru was trying very hard to ignore him. _He's acting like nothing happened. Well, I can do that too!_

“How about you, Hiroto?” Isogai asked. “How old are you? Boyfriend?”

“Thirty. And no, not at the moment. Are you interested?” Hiroto fluttered his eyelashes.

Isogai laughed. “No thanks. I get the feeling you'd eat me alive.”

“Ever considered it? Dating a man?” Ichimaru wanted to know also.

“Almost, once. Back in college, Kurokawa and I spent a summer working as waiters. We discovered that if the girls thought we were dating, they'd give us bigger tips and even gifts. It was weird, but hey – more money. Now, he was gay, totally not into me like that, and I knew it. But playacting for the crowd...I kind of lost track of the truth. One night, we got drunk and he passed out. I almost kissed him, but I didn't. Not because he's a guy, but because he was my best friend. That's it, my one brush with BL.”

“What happened to Kurokawa?”

“Hmm? He married Tatsumi Tomoe. Didn't I say that?”

They both stared at him. “Uh, you said your best friend. I guess I just assumed that was a woman. So both the Tatsumi sons are gay?” Ichimaru's poor brain was starting to ache.

“How did they get married? You mean adoption*?” Hiroto asked.

“Tomoe got a job in America and dual citizenship. They got married for real, almost as soon as it became legal. Tatsumi went ballistic!”

“Morinaga told me his older brother is dating a guy too. So that's another pair of brothers. Do you think it's genetic?” Ichimaru wondered.

“Don't look at me you two!” Hiroto protested. “I think some are born that way – like me - and others just fall for someone that happens to be the same gender. There are no rules when it comes to love or sex. You fall in love with the person inside, not gender or looks or anything physical. But, since we humans usually look at the outside before we get to know the inside....it's complicated.”

They all fell silent._ Love. I keep calling it The Look, but what causes that look is love. Did I love Haruto? No, he made me feel special, but not for the right reasons. Morinaga? No. He's just kind to everyone without reserve. Aikawa not at all. That was lust, and I like her as a person. But I'm fine without her._ He stole a look at Hiroto and made up his mind.

“Hiroto, what's your next night off?”

“Tuesday, why?”

“You free on Tuesday, Isogai?”

“Um...yeah.”

“Let's go out. Karaoke or something. I'm single, and I'm bored. All my other friends are in relationships. I need a guy's night out.”

“Fine with me,” Isogai agreed. “Gives me an excuse to leave work early on Wednesday, haha. You in, Hiroto?”

Hiroto studied Ichimaru before answering. “Sure, I'll go.”

_Friends first, Haruto said. Fall in love with the person, not the body, Hiroto said. I'll get to know him better. Then we'll see what happens._

“It's a date! Kampai!”

_*Adoption_ – since same-sex marriage is illegal in Japan, couples get around that by one adopting the other, adding them to the family register.


	4. Fires Are Lit

**Fires Are Lit**

_Tuesday night..._

_Well, this ought to be interesting,_ Hiroto mused, waiting outside the karaoke bar Big Echo. Isogai had chosen this bar – apparently he loved karaoke and said this place had the best sound system. Hiroto liked karaoke more for the fun atmosphere it created. _I wonder if Ichimaru can sing at all? I'll find out, I guess._ He waved at the two men walking up the street.

Isogai looked good in his jeans and T-shirt. He was slender and of average height, but carried himself with confidence. Working an office job hadn't softened him. _Some martial arts training?_ His features were regular, but his eyes were large and sparkled with humor and intellect. _Angel mentioned something about Isogai getting the upper hand with Tatsumi, but I don't know if he meant physically or mentally. Still, the man shouldn't be underestimated._

Ichimaru was his usual self in cargo pants and a short-sleeved button-up shirt. He was the most typically masculine of the three, tall with broad shoulders, prominent cheekbones, and a strong jawline. Athletic and energetic, he'd shaken off that air of desperation. Now he looked comfortable in his own skin. _I suppose I have Aikawa to thank for that._

Ichimaru waved to back to Hiroto and Isogai called out, “Hey! I almost didn't recognize you in regular clothes. I wish I had the nerve to wear skinny jeans, but I'm just too ordinary to pull them off.” _Ha! You're anything but ordinary, though you hide it well._

“You changed your hair color,” Ichimaru added. “What happened to purple?”

“The color fades pretty fast, so I like to change it up. I matched it to my shirt,” he held out his arms. “Whaddaya think?” He knew he looked good in the clinging silk T-shirt with its riot of jewel tones, showing off his lean and taut figure. _Thank god for yoga!_

“Ha. One streak for each color? Like a rainbow. I like it.”

Isogai gave him a knowing glance, rainbow indeed! The gay connotation had gone right over Ichimaru's naive head.

“Let's go in!” Isogai led the way, renting them a private booth and ordering the first round of drinks. “I'm a club member, so I get discounts. We can split the bill at the end.”

They spent the next two hours having fun, drinking lightly and munching on greasy bar food. Isogai surprised them both with his voice, a clear and warm baritone. But he chose the cheesiest songs – classic American rock songs mostly – and hammed it up until the other two were rolling. Ichimaru sang only anime theme songs badly, but with enthusiasm. And loud. He had no shame. Hiroto stuck with romantic songs, over-acting the role of heartbroken or hopeful lover, flirting outrageously with both Isogai and Ichimaru by turns. He knew his voice was average, but at least he could carry a tune.

As they settled in Hiroto came to a realization, but wasn't sure how or if he should act on it. He carefully, subtly, tested the waters. When he sang his love songs, he made a point of casually touching the other two. Laid a hand on Isogai's shoulder, clutched Ichimaru's hand, plopped down in Isogai's lap, pressed his cheek against Ichimaru's. He kept it light, made it funny, watching their reactions. Neither man flinched or drew back or rubbed away the touch afterward.

For the last song, they chose one for a group performance. Standing up, Hiroto draped his arm over Ichimaru and pushed him to do the same to Isogai, linking all three. _No resistance between the two of them either._ He thought Isogai was aware of what he was doing but willing to play along._ He thinks I'm using this as an excuse only to touch Ichimaru, with him as cover._ Ichimaru was clueless. _Trusting boy, and so cute!_

After divvying up the check, the trio made plans to meet again on Saturday. As he made his way home, Hiroto mentally reviewed the night's events. His heart raced a little as he faced his feelings. _Both! I want them both. Shit! _

* * *

Saturday they went to a baseball game in the afternoon, then spent the evening at an arcade. Isogai was having more fun than he'd had since college, hanging out with Kurokawa. He still wasn't sure what Hiroto's final game plan was, but he was okay playing along with it.

_Is he setting me up with Ichimaru? Or does he want Ichimaru for himself?_ The signals were mixed. He touched Isogai just as much as Ichimaru but kept it light and playful. He sometimes maneuvered things so that Isogai and Ichimaru were close together, both of which pointed to the former goal. But Isogai would have sworn Hiroto had started all this as an excuse to lure in the younger man as a partner. _In that case, he should touch him more than me, right? And get jealous when I touch Ichimaru?_

During the seventh-inning stretch, Isogai had told them all about his visit with Kanako. They laughed at his description of the maid cafe, where he'd been persuaded to wear cat ears and call for the waitress by saying, “nyaa nyaa!*” They spent the rest of the night making cat noises at him and laughing their butts off. Isogai couldn't help noticing that Hiroto was very pretty when he laughed and Ichimaru looked adorable with a big grin on his face.

“You were right, Ichimaru, about Kanako and Shinosuke. Love at first sight, it seems. They met for lunch twice, then he got Misaki to have a little dinner party with a few other people on Thursday, and they're spending all of today together before she goes back to Nagoya tomorrow. She's got a picture of him in his police officer uniform as her phone's home screen. So dreamy!” He pretended to swoon.

“I told you. They had The Look right away.”

“The what now?” Ichimaru explained, and Isogai thought of his friend Kurokawa's face after he met Tatsumi Tomoe. “Yeah, I know what that is.” _The way Ichimaru said it...He wants someone to give him The Look, huh? Will it be Hiroto? I'd like to see it...Um, what? No, I just want him to be happy, right?_ Isogai pushed those thoughts aside.

At the arcade, Isogai slaughtered them in all the fighting games. Hiroto was good at driving and strategy games, showing an ability to focus intensely. Then Ichimaru blew them both away at Dance Dance Revolution. The guy had moves! He grinned at them, panting. “Got me the girls at school dances. I practiced alone at home, watching music videos. Haven't done that in a while though. I'm out of shape!”

“Aikawa didn't give you enough of a workout?” Hiroto teased him.

“Shut it, you!” Ichimaru punched him lightly. “Um, you guys. My friends at home want to invite you both to dinner. You know we have a communal dinner during the week? I told them Tuesday maybe – you have Tuesdays off work, right Hiroto? We could hang out at my place after, watch a movie or something.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Hiroto agreed. Isogai nodded, “Sounds good.”

“Okay, cool. 7:00 pm, I'll text you the address.”

They separated for the night at the subway station, each of them needing a different train. As Isogai sat in the train car, he found himself anticipating Tuesday with excitement. _Oh god, which one do I want to see more? Shit! _

* * *

Tuesday night dinner with Ichimaru's neighbors was loud and boisterous, full of teasing and bickering and laughs. Izumi and Haruto were almost too embarrassing to watch, constantly snuggling and touching and flirting. The others kept scolding them for it, but they wouldn't or couldn't stop. Ichimaru was used to it, but it still caught him off-guard sometimes, leaving him feeling jealous of their happiness.

_Pfft! I'm having fun! Hiroto and Isogai are both great guys._ Hiroto, after that strange conversation, had gone back to acting normal – well, normal for him, which included a lot of flirting. And he paid just as much attention to Isogai as to Ichimaru. _Why does that bother me? I don't want him hitting on me, and Isogai doesn't seem to care. _It was both reassuring and a blow to his pride. _Whatever! Forget about it._

Jin was being over-protective of Momo with two unattached guys in the same room. This, of course, drove Momo crazy, and he spent most of the meal yelling and pounding on Jin. Isogai and Hiroto thought it was funny, and kept trying to convince Jin of their innocence. Hiroto flirted and charmed everyone, Isogai chatted easily and traded good-natured insults like he'd always been a part of this crowd.

_Nice, that they fit in with my...family._ And then Ayano just had to go and bring up...The Topic.

“So, Ichimaru, are you still looking at all your guy friends and figuring out if they're seme or uke?”

Isogai choked while Hiroto burst out laughing and slapped him on the back.

“Ayano! What kind of question is that! No, I'm not!” Ichimaru's face flamed.

“Why not? I have been. It's kind of interesting. Because it says something about them besides just _that_. I'm looking closer at personalities.”

“But...even guys who aren't gay? What's the point?” Ichimaru couldn't seem to stop himself from continuing the conversation.

“Well, I think a seme would be more controlling and demanding in bed – it's not about the gender of the partner really. And then an uke might be more...considerate? Anyway, I just thought it was a fun way to look at people differently than usual.”

Isogai recovered from his coughing fit and asked, “So, what have you concluded? You've sized up Hiroto and me?”

“Hmm, yeah, share your insights,” Hiroto egged her on.

“Isogai is clearly a seme. Hiroto is an uke, but can go seme - like with a guy who's new to the whole thing. He seems like a teacher-type. Ichimaru, I haven't figured out yet, but I'm leaning toward mostly seme, with a secret uke streak. Jin is seme, Momo uke. Izumi is seme but they switch once in a while since Haruto already told us that. I'd be a seme, and Hazuki too. Let's see, who else...”

“No! That's enough! Oh my god, I want to die now!” Ichimaru made as if to crawl beneath the table. Momo looked ready to join him, face red.

Izumi hauled Ichimaru back upright. “Ha! Not so fun when it's your turn is it?”

“I already said you have big balls! Mine just shriveled up in embarrassment!”

Isogai's rich laugh rang out. “Ayano's perceptive as well as a good cook!”

“Oh shut up, Isogai! What the hell does a 'secret uke streak' even mean?”

“It means you're willing to please your partner,” Hiroto winked at him. “It's a good thing, silly.”

“Can we please change the subject?” Ichimaru begged. Taking pity on him, the others dropped the sex talk.

Dinner wrapped up soon after, and Ichimaru dragged Isogai and Hiroto to his apartment, two doors down. “I'm sorry about that, guys. They have no filters!”

“Didn't bother me a bit! Don't worry about it,” Hiroto said.

“Yeah, Ayano's a riot! Thank god I don't have money – I couldn't put up with that in a girlfriend, but it's pretty funny as a friend,” Isogai put in.

Ichimaru was relieved. “Well, let's forget it. I have three movie choices – horror, action, or comedy?”

“Action!” both Isogai and Hiroto answered. He inserted the disc into the player, then went to the kitchen for drinks and popcorn. When he came back, Hiroto was poking around his bookshelf, while Isogai was scanning his CD collection. He realized no one wanted to be the first to sit down. They could all fit on the couch, but...

Hiroto solved it, snatching the bowl of popcorn and plopping himself down in the center of the couch. He patted it on both sides of him. “Turn off the lights. Movies are best in the dark, don't you think? Your TV is enormous! Did you spend an entire paycheck on it?”

_Hell with it._ Ichimaru hit the light switch and took the left side, Isogai the right. They all put their feet up on the coffee table and settled in.

It started well enough. The movie was fun. But around halfway, Hiroto put his arm behind Ichimaru and started toying with the hair at the back of his neck. Totally destroying his ability to focus on the screen. And when those fingers began to stroke his neck instead, he pulled his feet up and clasped his knees, hiding the fact that he'd gotten slightly erect. And to top it off, when he glanced sideways he saw that Hiroto's other hand was held by Isogai, their fingers playing and caressing.

_I'm so confused! Shit!_

_*Nyaa nyaa_ – meow meow, cat sounds


	5. Fusion

**Fusion**

Hiroto and Isogai left Ichimaru's home after that tension-filled dinner-and-a-movie night, walking toward the station in silence. Just before the entrance steps, Isogai took Hiroto's hand and dragged him into the shadows. “I don't know what you're planning, but you'd better do something soon before things get too much worse.”

“I didn't plan this – any of it.” Hiroto sighed. “Everything's gone completely crazy and I'm out of my depth. I might act like a wild playboy, but I'm really not.”

“...That's reassuring, actually. I didn't like thinking I was being messed with by a pro. But I'm nearing the point of no return. And Ichimaru's going to be hurt if whatever this is wrecks our friendship.”

“Are you...both of us, him and me?” Hiroto whispered. “I'm not imagining it, right?”

“No, you're not imagining it. Well, you might be – I have! Both of you!” Isogai's voice was rough. “Damn it.” He stepped back. “This Saturday is at my place. I'm stocked up on anything that might be needed. How it plays out, I'll leave up to you. Put him first – I'll be fine whatever happens, even if you decide nothing should happen. Okay?”

Hiroto nodded. “You go ahead. I need to be alone. See you on Saturday." 

* * *

_Saturday evening..._

They were in Isogai's living room, gathered around a low table playing poker while Hiroto built up his nerve and won hand after hand. His pile of chips more than doubled the other two's. Ichimaru was easily bluffed and Isogai was playing poorly, but Hiroto suspected it was on purpose. Hiroto appreciated that - it would help with his (very vague) plan to bring everything to boil.

It had taken him a while to organize his thoughts and feelings. To decide on what exactly he wanted from them and what he was willing to give in return. _It is definitely going to be a big gamble, but the payout...amazing, if we can make it work. At least Isogai won't be taken completely by surprise, and I know he'll support me. How odd, to know I can lean on him like that. He has an inner strength I envy._

They'd been drinking some, but no one was drunk yet. _I'm going to have to move soon because I told Ichimaru I wouldn't let him use that as an excuse._

“Isogai, mind if I put on some music?”

“Fine with me. You can connect your phone with that cord,” he pointed. Hiroto put on the playlist he'd chosen, soft rock, nothing too distracting or meaningful.

They played another hand. Ichimaru folded early, leaving Isogai to face off against Hiroto. _I have a strong hand, this is as good a time as any...Cool, cool. Keep it cool._

“Hey, Isogai – want to raise the stakes a little?”

“Um. You're already stealing our money.”

“I'm not talking about money.” Hiroto raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Oh? That sounds intriguing. What did you have in mind?”

“I want a kiss from you.”

“...! I'll...call with – a punch to the arm.” They displayed their hands.

“Ha! Three of a kind beats two pair!”

The tension in the room skyrocketed as Hiroto and Isogai stared at each other. While Ichimaru sat frozen in shock, Isogai crawled around the table and pulled Hiroto close, locking their mouths together. _He tastes like scotch, yummy._ And Isogai knew what he was doing in the kissing department, keeping it from getting too hot. Then he ended it abruptly and returned to his seat. “Ichimaru, your turn to deal.”

Poor Ichimaru's face was a picture of confusion. Turned on, horrified, jealous, excited. “Ehh? Uh, okay?” He fumbled with the cards, managed to deal out the next hand. _Good,_ Hiroto thought, _this hands sucks so it's Isogai's turn._ He folded.

“Ichimaru, want to make the same wager?” Isogai asked. “I win and I'll punch you, you win and I kiss you.”

Ichimaru, assuming Isogai's hand must be better than his, stammered out, “Um, s-sure.” They showed their hands and Ichimaru's mouth fell open.

“Wow, a pair of twos. And I've got nothing.” Isogai advanced, while Hiroto tried not to giggle at the expression on Ichimaru's face. _Ooh, he moves like a cat! Sexy._

Isogai was gentler this time, allowing Ichimaru the chance to run. When he didn't, Isogai leaned in and teased by just brushing their lips together. It was Ichimaru who escalated, grabbing Isogai by the neck and kissing him with hunger. _Fuck, that's hot!_

Once again, Isogai pulled away to end the kiss. “Hiroto,” he growled, “take your turn. Let's confirm everything.” He gave Ichimaru a little push in Hiroto's direction.

“Um, what...?”

“Only if you want to, Ichimaru. I told you I would wait.”

“But...I...arrgh!” Ichimaru pounced, knocking Hiroto to his back and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Theirs went on longer until finally, they heard Isogai laughing.

“Well, that answers _that_ question. But now what? More poker? Naked Twister? Order a Pizza? Threesome?”

Ichimaru rolled off Hiroto and stared at the ceiling, panting. Hiroto sat up and scrubbed at his face.

“Hell if I know. That's about as far as I allowed my brain to go. Ichimaru, what are you thinking?”

“Is my brain supposed to be capable of thinking right now? All my blood went somewhere else. And why does it seem like neither of you are surprised by this? It's like you ganged up on me. Err, without me.”

“Well,” Hiroto said, “I noticed during karaoke. I touched Isogai as an excuse to touch you also. But...I liked touching both of you. And I realized I liked him as much as I liked you. So I kept doing that. And I pushed you at each other to see what happened. I kind of expected at least one of you to tell me off. But neither one of you did.”

Isogai went next. “I thought he was just using me to get at you. But at some point, I figured out it was more than that. And I surprised myself by responding to all of it. I like both of you. So, I confronted him after the movie, and I told him we needed to resolve this tonight. Because we need to move forward or squash this now before it gets ugly.”

“But we both agreed, Ichimaru, that it's up to you. Whatever you decide, we'll abide with. One of us, both of us, neither of us.”

“That's not fair. Why me?”

“Because I said so? No really, I thought you were the most reluctant or unsure.” Hiroto shrugged. “Isogai and I don't want to force anything on you.”

“I thought it was just me. I'm not the best at picking up on signals, so I told myself I was misreading things. Or you were trying to make me jealous. Then I was jealous, of both of you. But I liked watching you kiss, too. Both of you. I want both of you. If we can make that work. I have no idea what I'm saying. One of you kiss me and make me shut up.” Hiroto leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

“Let's move to the bedroom,” Isogai suggested, standing up. “I'm not going to make out or anything else on the floor out here.” He went ahead of them.

By the time Ichimaru and Hiroto followed him, he'd set the mood. A few candles scattered around gave off just enough light so that they could see....things without feeling too exposed. On the bedside table was a bottle of lube and condoms.

“Damn, Isogai. It's like a brothel. A king-sized bed, just for you?” Hiroto joked. He couldn't tear his eyes from Isogai, laying back already shirtless on the bed.

“I roll all over the place when I sleep. A big bed keeps me from thumping onto the floor. Come here, both of you.” He held out his arms.

Hiroto tore off his shirt and dropped his pants as well. In just his briefs, he crawled onto the mattress and snuggled against Isogai's side. “Oh, you smell good!” He licked Isogai's neck, lightly bit his shoulder. He felt the bed dip as Ichimaru settled onto Isogai's other side. Soon he could hear them kissing as he moved down to suck and bite Isogai's nipples.

Someone moaned. Hiroto though it was Isogai. He sat up and pulled Ichimaru over so that he was lying fully on top of Isogai, then he pressed a series of kisses down Ichimaru's back to the waistband of his shorts. He tugged at them a little, and after a moment's hesitation, Ichimaru lifted his hips just enough to allow Hiroto to unzip them and pull them off along with his underwear.

Hiroto began to prepare Ichimaru, first caressing his ass, then spreading the cheeks and using his tongue. “Oh, fuck!” Ichimaru gasped out, pushing down at the same time to grind against Isogai. Kneeling beside them, Hiroto reached for the bottle of lube, slicked his fingers and gently pressed one inside. “Nggh!”

“Breathe.” Isogai took advantage of Ichimaru's distraction to slither out from beneath him and kneel behind Hiroto, pushing up against his back. He wrapped his arms around Hiroto, then slid a hand down and inside Hiroto's briefs. He watched over Hiroto's shoulder to see exactly what was being done to Ichimaru.

Hiroto's finger slid in deeper, searching for Ichimaru's prostate. When he found it, Ichimaru keened in pleasure. Hiroto had to fight to keep working on Ichimaru as Isogai began repeating what he saw on Hiroto. He pushed down the underpants and teased Hiroto back and front. As Hiroto added a second finger, Isogai found his own sweet spot and rubbed it until Hiroto had to stop him, had to stay focused.

Hoping Ichimaru was ready enough, Hiroto grabbed two condoms, handing one to Isogai. He wedged a couple of pillows beneath Ichimaru's hips, then rolled his condom on and added more lube to it. “Try to relax and breathe, okay? This is going to hurt at first.” Ichimaru just nodded. Hiroto took a deep breath himself., then pushed in as gently as he could. He rubbed circles on Ichimaru's lower back, reached around to lightly stroke his cock.

Panting, Ichimaru clutched at the sheets as Hiroto entered him to the hilt. Hiroto held still, though it was difficult as Isogai had resumed fingering him. After a few moments, Ichimaru pushed back and Hiroto began to move slowly. “Ahh! Hiroto!”

From behind, Isogai asked, “Can I?” and Hiroto twisted around to kiss him hotly, moaning a yes into Isogai's mouth. Soon Isogai was sliding into Hiroto, even as he began to thrust harder into Ichimaru. “Holy shit, you're tight!” Isogai growled. The three of them found a rhythm and the room was filled with gasps and grunts and cries as they climbed closer and closer to a climax.

Ichimaru came first, with both Hiroto's and Isogai's hands stroking his cock. “Hah! Hah! Hiro-to! Ungghh!”

As he collapsed beneath them, Hiroto slid out of him and reared up, free now to push down to match Isogai's thrusts. Their bodies slapped together faster, Isogai biting and sucking on Hiroto's neck, Hiroto crying out with each movement. “God! So.Deep! Harder, Isogai! More!”

“Hiroto! Fuck! I'm...I'm close! Nngh!” Hiroto pulled off the condom and pumped himself as his own orgasm approached. Ichimaru had twisted himself onto his back and was watching them in wonder.

“Ahhh! Yes! Come! Come with me!”

“I...hah...now. Now!”

They came together, Isogai's pulses deep inside matching Hiroto's as he spurted out onto Ichimaru's stomach and thighs. Ichimaru got up on his knees facing them and wrapped his arms around them both, kissed first one then the other. They toppled over onto their sides and laid there completely spent.

Isogai found his voice first. “We made a Hiroto sandwich. I was wondering how we were going to do this. Amazing.”

Hiroto chuckled weakly. “Amazing sums it up. Fucking amazing. Amazing fucking. Are you alright, Ichimaru?”

“I died and went to Heaven. But my butt shouldn't hurt in Heaven.”

“Sorry. I had to use my teaching skills to bring out your secret uke streak. Next time, you can do me. Or something. The combinations are endless. That's if...we all agree we want a next time.”

Isogai sat up and looked down at his two lovers. He kissed Hiroto. “Definitely. And a time after that, and another after that...” Ichimaru got a kiss, too.

“Many, many more times,” Ichimaru agreed. “Starting right now!” He pulled Isogai down.

_We'll work out the details later,_ Hiroto thought. Then he gave himself up to pleasure. They loved many times, in many ways, until passing out in a tangle of bare limbs that kept Isogai from rolling any of them off onto the floor.

**I couldn't decide who Ichimaru would choose, and look what happened! They all got greedy!**

**Thanks for stopping by the Tokyo Yaoiverse, where I apparently have no control over the horny characters.**


End file.
